Sky High
by Brightest-Crayon-Of-The-Box
Summary: A new generation of superheroes, mixed superpowers & love. What else could the students of Sky High ask for?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, Livia!"

The brunette turned around and met the eyes of her best friend, a blonde haired boy with an uncommon attractive smile. They had known each other for a while. His mother used to be Livia's dad's helper, and they always kept contact.

Livia took her books closer to her chest, her bag laying on her right shoulder, and grinned.

"Nice haircut." she giggled.

Jesse rolled his eyes with a smirk before to pass his hand in his hair.

"Yea, it's really messy." he admited.

"I bet you were late and almost missed the bus, didn't you?"

They kept walking in the school's direction. The building was actually very high in the sky, and was the most immense place they both knew. Surrounded by fake clouds, it was actually very well-hidden, to be sure no vilain could ever approach it, or worse, find its exact location.

"Yea. The curse of the first school day."

Jesse smiled again at the petite girl standing next to him. She seemed so fragile, and secretive, but in reality, she was the complete opposite, which proved without any doubt that you can't trust anything from sight.

Jesse had started to have superpowers when he was really young. The strenght he had came from his grandfather, who could have been a superman better than Clark Kent, but who also didn't really feel like saving the world. Jesse, on the other hand, had decided that it was worth it. And being able to go to Sky High was the greatest thing that could happen to him.

Livia, on the other hand, had a total different story. A darker story. But her powers, which increased all the time, could be really dangerous if she ever switched to the dark side.

"Did you copy anyone's power in the summer?" Jesse teased her.

"No, my mother told me that If I did, I'd be grounded until I'm 60. Than again, what she doesn't know, can't hurt her."

"She just wants to protect you, you know." Jesse answered, putting his arm around her waist.

"Maybe you're right, but she doesn't seem to be aware of the rarity of the power I inherited." Livia argued.

Jesse didn't dare to say anything. Talking about Livia's dad was very touchy, and he didn't want to say something he shouldn't. He also thought that Livia's mother's power was rare too, and that she was lucky to have both of her parent's powers. It was not really common, and this generation of superheroes and their kids were so mixed up, that a lot of powers came from other generations. Jesse, for exemple, had a mother who could talk any language, while his father could manipulate time. Nothing to do with strenght.

"Hey guys!"

Jesse and Livia quickly turned in the voice direction and smiled at Julie's sight. She had a beauty not a lot of people could surpass, yet she didn't seem to be aware of it. Both her parents were without any powers, still, she had two of them. And even if they were categorized as "helper powers", they were still pretty strong and important. Anyone who would have her as a helper would probably become one of the most powerful superhero. After all, knowing what is going to happen, before it happens, is the biggest help anyone could ask for. Everyone knew they stood no chance to have her as their partner, though, since she had been going out with a redhead named Rupert ever since they met on the very first day of high school.

Julie's brown hair fell on her shoulders and she pushed them away in a head movement.

"You had a nice summer?" she questionned.

Neither had the time to answer as they heard a yell coming from further. Their eyes turned again and once again, a grinned appeared on their lips.

"You're gonna regret that, Jones!" Katie Simone screamed, moving her hands forward as a frosted jet got out of them and reached Danny's back.

Livia noticed the bottom of Katie's shirt burned and smiled more. Those two were always fighting, but their obvious attraction for each other made it cute instead of annoying. Danny didn't want to hurt her, he just wanted her to notice him.

"The students here are so previsible." Jesse said, shaking his head, a smile still spread on his face.

"Same ol' same." Julie laughed.

Livia nodded.

"And that's how we like it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Let's see how your power evoluated in the summer."

Livia turned to Jesse who was sitten behind her and grinned. He sent her back her smile and raised his eyebrows quickly to show his excitment.

"You seem to have a lot to tell, Miss Cooper, please come in front of the class."

Livia kept her grin and got up proudly. All the teachers thought they would embarass her, or at least make her feel uncomfortable, but it would never work. She loved to show her powers. Actually, she was really proud of her inheritance and her family. Sometimes she could even become arrogant about it.

She stood in front of the classes without a move. Quickly, her nose started to change into a biger one and she seemed to grow quickly. Her hair changed in light blond color as her clothes changed into boy's clothes.

Jesse started laughing.

"Hey, I have a twin!"

"And that would make a million girls happy!" Jesse heard his 'other him' say with his voice before to laugh even more.

Quickly this time, Livia grew again and her hair became black, still shirt as she turned to her teacher, Mister Murphy.

"Do you recognize me?" she asked in a sarcastic way.

Mister Murphy moved his hand into his own black hair and sent her mad eyes. She didn't know, but everyone had told her that when she transformed with their apparence, it would always make them feel weird. Of course, no one was used to see their own self right in front of them.

"Alright, you showed us enough, Miss Cooper." he finally said.

"You don't want me to show you my other power?" she asked.

"Show off!" Livia heard from the back of the classroom. She kept her smile big in her face and didn't send a glance to the brunette who had talked.

"No, Miss Cooper. No one wants you to copy their power." Mister Murphy explained. "Now go back to your seat."

"Actually, sir, my brother is waiting for me. I told him I'd be there for him. It's his first day, you know." she pointed.

"Alright. Just...go."

Jesse watched Livia get out of the room and winked at her before to get up.

"My turn." he said.

Just like Livia, he loved to show what he was able to do. No surprise they got along so well. No one said anything as he walked up to the front of the class and took the teacher's desk with one hand, before to lift it up and maintain it on his little finger. Everyone started clapping and he quickly let it fall to bow to the other students.

"Alright, mister McCartney. Go sit down."

With one last wave, Jesse sat back with a smile spreading on his lips.

"Melissa Summers. Please come here."

Melissa, a small brunette with a smile to die for, only moved her finger up, making the teacher's cup of coffee fly around the room.

"I control my powers better, now. I've practiced over the summer." she explained as the cup slowly landed on her desk.

"Fine. Joseph, your turn."

After some seconds, the teacher nodded.

"I see you control your telepathy power very well, Mister Jonas." he smiled.

He stopped dead in his track.

"You too, Miss Carter. Thanks for improvising that little song. Now it'll be stuck in my head all day long."

The class laughed again.

"Now uhm..." he started, looking at his sheet. "Rupert Grint?"

Most of the students looked around themselves with a frown.

"Where is he?" Mister Murphy asked the rest of the class.

As he was going to sit on his chair, he fell flat on the floor. He turned around only to see his chair sliding in front of the room's door. Most students contained their laughter, but it escaped from the lips of some of them.

Rupert suddenly appeared from behind with a very huge grin.

"Sorry, but I had to make an impact, if I wanted you to notice my progession." he explained.

Mister Murphy was used to this kind behavior on the first school day, but it was annoying him every year. He took a big breath and sight to remain calm.

"Fine. Dougie Poynter?" he asked, his sheet in his hand.

Quickly, a very long arm streched itself and grabbed the sheet out of his hands, bringing it back to the end of the class.

Mister Murphy smiled meanly, containing himself. It seemed like everyone wanted to make their own show, to make the best impression. He didn't have this problem, when he was teaching to the helpers. To be honest, most of the heroes were really big-headed, unlike the helpers who were really respectfull of the rules, and down-to-earth.

"Alright. I think we all need a little break now, don't we? I'll see you students in 30 minutes."

Everyone got up and walked out of the room, Jesse being first.

"Wait up! Jesse!"

He looked back and his eyes met Hilary's, her hand firmly gripping Dougie's.

"Where are you going?" she asked when she was close enough to him.

"To join Liv, and see how her brother does."

"Alright, we're following." Dougie smiled.

Seeing the new students getting designed as heroes or helpers was always interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hilary and Dougie step foot in the gigantic room where the new students were being categorized. His hands in his pockets, Dougie made a grimace, remembering his own first school day at Sky High. It had been really tough for him to show his powers in front of everyone. He was not someone shy, he was the total opposite, but he had never met anyone with the same powers than him, and the way his body could become like an elastic embarassed him.

When he was younger, way before to know that it was actually a superpower, some of his body parts would grow and he didn't have any control over it, causing laughter from his friends almost everytime. And now, even though he knew he was lucky, he couldn't help but feel his heart racing everytime he'd have to show it off. No one really noticed how bad it made him feel, except Hilary, the perfect girl for him.

"Oh Dougie, look, he's there." Hilary pointed a blonde haired boy, smirking.

"Yes, love, I know." Dougie said, smiling and shaking his head.

Max, Livia's brother, was standing on the stage, acting like a superstar.

"No wonder he's Livia's brother." Dougie pointed, crossing his arms on his chest, and obviously referring to Max' self-confidence.

Livia had made her way to the first row, pushing the younger kids out of her way without a sorry. For some reason, the fact that they were new made her feel more powerfull. She grinned at her brother, wondering what he'd do to impress everyone.

"So, Max Cooper. Go ahead." Coach Boomer said.

Everytime he talked, he sounded sarcastic and rude. A lot of rumors had been circulating about him and the reasons why he was so angry, but no one really knew what made him become so cinic, or if it was just his nature.

Max grinned to him, in a stuck-up way and quickly disapeared from everyone sight. Livia looked around herself, trying to see where he had landed until two strong arms grabbed her by behind. Her lips curled into a smile and she turned around, meeting the light blue eyes of her boyfriend. She frowned to him, obviously not expecting to see him, but didn't have time to say a word, as a second person suddenly appeared between them, propulsing Daniel away.

Livia started giggling as Max winked at her before to disapear again and appear next to Boomer who slowly smiled.

"HERO!" he yelled, mattering Max' hair as violent wind came out of the Boomer's mouth.

Max, who tried to keep his eyes open and remain on his two feet, finally bowed to the people clapping, Livia louder than the others, and left the stage. She walked up to him and passed her fingers frenetically in his hair.

He winked at her once again, and disapeared, leaving Livia hald-smiling, and shaking her head.

---

"So it went well?" Melissa asked, looking at Katie.

She had her books stuck to her chest, and she kept looking back and around her, as if she was searching for something or someone.

"Katie, hello?" Melissa said again, before to notice Katie's burnt bottom shirt. "What's that?"

Katie finally turned around and met Melissa's frowning glance before to shake her head.

"Excuse me?"

Melissa's lips curled into a grin, and she let out a small laugh. Katie had always been acting weird, especially on first school days. She was always watching her back in case Danny Jones would be around, ready to play a trick on her. Still, it made Melissa laugh a lot. They were never trying to hurt each other, but every time they'd be around each other, and tease the other, a strong connection could be felt between them. She didn't know who said opposites attract, but it could never have been more right.

"He's not here, Katie, calm down." Melissa rolled her eyes, still smiling.

"The little brat burned my shirt this morning."

If Katie wanted to be honest with herself, she liked Danny's attention to the highest level, and the reason she was always looking around was to see him, and not beware of the next prank he'd have in mind, like everyone thought.

"Don't mind him, you know he's an attention seeker." Melissa said, well-aware that Katie wasn't really mad. /Did you do well this morning? I wasn't there at second period."

"It went well. I improved in the summer." Katie said with a shrug. "Why were you absent, exactly?"

"I wanted to see if my sister would be a hero. And she got in. She doesn't control her power well just yet, but she'll become real good, I know it." Melissa said, with a grimace.

She loved her sister to death, but she hated that at such a young age, she always seemed better than her.

"Don't worry much about it. You two don't even have the same power." Katie pointed.

"I know. That's what Joe says all the time." Melissa said. "I still have think she surpasses me in everything and it gets on my last nerve."

"Well here's something you have that she'll never have." Katie grinned, pointing in front of them.

Melissa's look followed Katie's finger and a sincere smile appeared on her face as she saw her boyfriend ran towards her. If she had surpassed her sister in anything, it was obviously in her love life.


End file.
